Shirabe Tsukuyomi
is one of the six main characters of the ''Senki Zesshō Symphogear'' series. Introduced as an antagonist, Shirabe later becomes one of the six protagonists of the series. She is also the owner of the Shul Shagana Relic. She is also the reincarnation of Finé.''[Senki Zesshō Symphogear G Episode 12'' Etymology - Means "Tune" in Japanese. - Means "Moon Reading" in Japanese. It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Finé, she gains her distinctive catlike eyes.''Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Episode 11'' Casual Shirabe.png|Shirabe's outfit in GX. Shirabe AXZ.png|Shirabe's outfit in AXZ. Shirabe S.O.N.G. Uniform.png|Shirabe's S.O.N.G. uniform. School Shirabe.png|Shirabe's school uniform. Shirabe-Swimsuit.png|Shirabe's swimsuit. Shirabe-PJs.png|Shirabe's pajamas. Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm, to the point of emotionless. However, this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika in Season 2, Episode 12 she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. History Shirabe's past prior to becoming part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown, but it is known from her character description for Symphogear AXZ that she became one of the Receptor Children during some sort of accident, which is when she was kidnapped and placed in the White Orphanage. It is known that she is an orphan. After the death of Ryōko Sakurai during season 1, the FIS attempted to determine if Finé had revived in any of the Receptor Children, but were unable to do so. They then planned to dispose of the project, but due to an armed uprising led by Nastassja — with the help of funding provided by the Bavarian Illuminati — the existence of the confined Receptor Children was brought to light. In fear of criticism from the international community, the US government quickly changed their tune and arranged for the children to be released of their own will or provided shelter. At this point, Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika joined with Nastassja and Dr. Ver in order to stop the fall of the Moon. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Various Shul Shagana tron Transformations Shirabe G Symphogear.png|Shirabe's Symphogear in G. Shirabe Tsukuyomi Symphogear GX.png|Shirabe's Symphogear in GX and AXZ. Shirabe X-Drive.png|Shirabe's X-Drive. Shirabe Ignite.png|Shirabe's Ignite Module. Shirabe Rebuild Gear.png|Shirabe's Rebuilded Symphogear. Abilities Shirabe owns the Relic Shul Shagana. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Her Armed Gear is unusual in that it is not hand-carried, but rather consists of buzz saw discs of varying sizes hidden in the rabbit ear-like compartments on her head. In addition to this, Shirabe's boots each contain a buzz saw-like wheel which she can use as roller blades. As of the third season, her arsenal has been augmented with a pair of razor blade yo-yos, and even the skirt on her armor has been shown to be capable of being used as a buzzsaw. As one of Finé's descendants Shirabe is able to form barriers called "Asgard" as a means of protection. However, this ability was most likely lost when Finé sacrificed her soul to prevent Shirabe from dying of a fatal wound. Attacks |-| Shul Shagana= * - Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. * - Shirabe's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw capable of being used as a shield. These buzz saws can be launched as much larger versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' projectile. Almost all of Shirabe's other attacks extend from this one. * - A doubled version of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Shirabe can wield four buzz saws at once. * - Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle which Shirabe can use for transportation or to ride into an opponent. * - Each of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arrange themselves to place one above and one below Shirabe, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a ramming weapon. *'Superb Song' - Her Superb Song forms armor over her arms and legs, arming her with a large pair of buzz saws on her arms. She describes it as an immense strike along a fixed trajectory, effective against immobile or barely moving opponents. * - Only usable in X-Drive, this attack transforms most of Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzz saw arms and bladed ears, which she pilots from a motorcycle-style cockpit on its head. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlám's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. * - She spins at high speed, and the skirt on her armor becomes a buzzsaw. * - She combines armed gear into a massive buzzsaw that she can use to attack her opponent from a distance. * - A combination attack with Kirika. While Shirabe uses Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon, Kirika uses The Slasher・Jabberwock from the other side of the enemy, allowing them both to slice through the enemy simultaneously while the enemy is bound, with Kirika using her pauldrons to grab Shirabe and pull on her in order to speed both of them up. * - * - Alpha Style 100 Rebirths.png|α Style・100 Saṃsāra Gamma Style Infinite Fireworks.png|γ Style・Swastika Kasha Reverse Gamma Style Reckless Infinite Strike.png|Reverse γ Style・Reckless Swastika Finish Extreme Sigma Style Forbidden Moon Ring.jpg|Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon Emergency Phi Style Twin Moon Karma.png|Emergency Φ Style・Twin Moon Karma Shirabe using Fine's move Asgard.png|Asgard Final Omega Style - Dystopia.png|Final Ω Style・Dystopia Vitalization.png|Vitalization Delta Style Charming Accelkiller.png|Δ Style・Charming Axel Killer Beta Style Super Saw Slash.png|β Style・Giant Saw Judgement Forbidden Wheel of Evil.png|Forbidden Wheel of Evil・ZABABA Eclipse Prohibited Fitting β Style・ZABABA Sun and Moon.png|Prohibited Fitting β Style・ZABABA Sun and Moon Swift Union of Wind and Moon.png|Swift Union of Wind and Moon |-| XDU Exclusive = * - Shirabe jumps into air before throwing her Armed Gears toward her target, creating a web trapping and cutting her. * - Shirabe combines her Armed Gears before launching them in the air to create a giant buzzsaw, she then throw it toward her targets, crushing them in a explosion. * - With her X-Drive, Shirabe flaps her wings, dispersing feathers around her before they transforms in circular saws, she then launches them toward her targets, cuttings them before a larger one crashs into them, creating a explosion. * - In her Ignited form, Shirabe make a backflip while activating her Armed Gear to create a giant monowheel buzzsaw, before riding toward her targets, smashing and slashing them. * - Shirabe throws her Armed Gear, which then multiplied into four, before striking their targets. * - Shirabe ice skates around her target while throwing her Armed Gear at him, make a final spin before posing, displaying a drawing of Kirika's face with her catch phrase " Desu " on the ice below the target, before it illuminated. * - Shirabe covers her targets of foam, before lauching her Armed Gear towards them, it then multiplied before circling the targets, covering them with more foam, Shirabe then throws a kiss, hitting the targets with it. * - Shirabe conjures four spheres of energy that flies toward the sky, before fusing together, taking the silhouette of a dragon that come crashing on her target twice. * - Shirabe jumps in the air, unfolding the Armed Gear of her twin-tail to throw many circulars saws, which combines together to form a bigger one, landing behind her target, she then skates away from her to avoid being hit by her own attack. * - Shirabe unfold the Armed Gears of her twin-tail to reveal two buzzsaws, before skating toward her target, cutting her. * - Shirabe sings her Superb Song, She then transform each of her arms into two giant buzzsaws, before rushing toward her targets, slashing her three times. * - Shirabe extend the hem of her skirt, forming a buzzsaw, before creating a ring-formed shockwave, rushing toward a her targets. * - Shirabe launches forwards her Armed Gears, creating two shockwaves rushing toward her target. Final_β_Style・Steel_Web_Slash.png|Final β Style・Slashing Steel's Web Β Style・Super Giant Saw Throwing.png|β Style・Super Giant Saw Throwing Final α Style・Saṃsāra Soaring.png|Final α Style・Saṃsāra Soaring Extreme_Σ_Style・Forbidden_Moon_Ring_IGNITE.png|Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon IGNITE Murderous Χ Style・Blowing Wheel.png|Murderous Χ Style・Blowing Wheel Π Style・Ice Blade Performance.png|π Style・Ice Blade Performance Killing_X_Formula・Sweeping_Bubble_Waves.png|Murderous X Style・Awanami's Sweeping Phantasm Θ Style・Dragon's Judgement Summoning.png|θ Style・Dragon's Judgement Summoning Α Style・Giant Blade Saṃsāra.png|α Style・Giant Blade Saṃsāra Γ_Style・Split_Friction_Blades.png|Λ Style・Twin Blade Cross Δ_Style・Flying_Axel_Killer.png|Δ Style・Flying Axel Killer Β_Style・Rotation_Wave.png|β Style・Spiral Wave Songs Trivia *Shirabe's battle song genre is techno. *Shirabe uses Japanese and Greek language for her attack names. *Shirabe and Ryōko Sakurai's hairstyle are similar to Finé's. *Her relic's name, along with Kirika's, was revealed in G'''s OP. *Shirabe's twintails give her a rabbit-like design. *Shirabe reveal to be a great cook, she seem to being in charge of the cooking for her group during G, and in AXZ, she cooks a large assortment of dish for Hibiki birthday. *Shirabe wears the opposite colour of Kirika's relic. *Shirabe is the Gear user with the third largest number of attacks (10). *As every other main character in this show, Kirika and Shirabe's insert songs make a lot of reference to themselves. Specifically: **"Singing the melody" (Original Japanese: ''Shirabe Utau): Uta (Sing, or song) is the alternate pronunciation of 歌, which is the second kanji in Kirika's name. Shirabe (調, meaning melody) is the very same word in Shirabe's name. **"The two of us are (like) the Sun and Moon": Kirika's last name Akatsuki (暁)'s left radical is 日, which means "sun". Shirabe's last name Tsukuyomi (月読) on the other hand contains the radical 月, which means "moon". **There's also multiple occurences of the phrase "I wish to tell you 'I love you'", which is exactly what the two did in G Episode 11, G Episode 12, and GX Episode 8. * Many fans believe that she has a scar on her back from taking the hit that Kirika had meant for herself. This has since been proven wrong by the show canon, as there have been multiple nude or shower scenes featuring Shirabe that show her with no scar on her back. * Shirabe became a Symphogear user when she was only twelve years old, and she met Kirika when she was thirteen.Citation needed * Shirabe's name was perhaps not originally "Shirabe Tsukuyomi", this name was given to her by the F.I.S. after analyze of her belongings since she doesn't remembered it. However, the kanji " 調 " for " Shirabe " could be read differently.Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ Episode 9 Quotes *"この世界にはあなたのような偽善者が多すぎる/There are too many hypocrites like you in this world" - Season 2, Episode 2 *"助けたのは、あなたのためじゃない/I didn't help because of you" - Season 2, Episode 4 *(To Kirika) "But she doesn't lie about herself! She lives as her heart wills, and she shines so brightly that I'm envious." - Season 2, Episode 11 *(To Kirika) "Those few you manage to save the doctor's way will feel the same loss as I do! Who would want to live on in a world like that? I can't sing for that ideal!" - Season 2, Episode 12 *(To Kirika) "You don't understand! The world of which I dream can't exist without you! I don't want a world that forces solitude on people!" - Season 2, Episode 12 *(To Hibiki) "I want to believe that you're more than just a hypocrite. So while I'm here, show me first-hand what saving people means to you. Show us." - Season 2, Episode 13 Gallery :Main article: Shirabe Tsukuyomi/Image gallery References and Notes Site Navigation